


Emily

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death Fic, Gen, General, One-Shot, Poetry, Tragedy, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember 2 things:<br/>1) words can hurt<br/>2) do you know when your time will be up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily

Emily was a sweet girl.  
A girl no one could hate.  
But she had a problem:  
She liked to wait.  
And wait  
And wait…  
Because of that, she was always late.

In retrospect, I can see why.  
That girl was always helping people.   
It’s not her fault she lost track of time.

Yet we taunted her.   
“Emily takes years to shower!”   
And still, we teased.   
“Emily, get to the party first? Ha! That laugh was great!”

No one thought about how mean  
How cruel, our words could be.

Well Emily, you proved us wrong.  
Made us wish we had bit our tongue.

Yes, Emily, you’re finally not late.  
This time you didn’t procrastinate.  
How we wish you did.  
No one said it was ok for you to die, kid…


End file.
